


What Happens in the Sewing Room...

by Missalyssasecret



Series: Not Casual At All [2]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Face-Fucking, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Safer Sex, Sharing a Bed, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 21:35:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18903106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missalyssasecret/pseuds/Missalyssasecret
Summary: “Oh my god, fuck…fucking love your mouth.  So fucking hot - so hot - when you let me do this.  No one else…just you.”Bianca is trying to make yet another dress.  Adore just wants to suck her dick.Deliciously naughty sewing room incident referenced by Bianca in the first story of this series.





	What Happens in the Sewing Room...

**Author's Note:**

> Companion piece to Part One of this series.

Roy unfurled sequined yardage, smoothing it facedown across the work surface.  His hands moved on automatic, aligning pattern pieces and chalking in marks.  Pinning and cutting fabric usually took a minimum of time, no matter how complicated the draping process.   Experience made the whole cycle simple, something he was currently very grateful for as a pair of arms looped around his waist, wrists crossed just above the top of his jeans and hands resting on each hip.  Instead of letting him work unimpeded, Danny stood so close that Roy felt every inhale and exhale against his back as he leaned forward to straighten a fold.

He could also feel the completely unsubtle erection that Danny was happily rubbing against his ass.

Far too much practice helped Roy successfully avoid reacting to the persistent attempts to distract him.  It was a well hidden struggle to not give in though, especially with the open-mouthed kisses being lavished on the side of his neck.  Danny eroded his willpower with every stroke of his tongue and lips across skin, breathing moans into Roy’s ear.

“Bianxxxxxx…”

Clenching his teeth, Roy focused on keeping his arm steady and moving the shears with even motions, feeling his way through the fabric.  Never content with being ignored, Danny shifted his weight against Roy’s back until their bodies were molded together from neck to knee.

_Clip_

Roy pivoted around a corner and  concentrated on the rhythm of cutting.

_Snip_

Nimble fingers worked their way underneath the hem of his oversized shirt, skating over his ribs as they traveled upwards.

“C’mon Willow, take a break.  Play with me.”

He couldn’t control the shiver when Danny accompanied the whispered plea with teasing caresses of both nipples.  Feather-light touches raised them into hard nubs, and Roy’s eyes rolled back in response to the gentle rubbing, hands gone idle against the table.   A simultaneous pinch sent a bolt of arousal straight to his groin and he twitched sharply, shears slipping sideways as he gripped a handful of fabric.

“Mmmmm…” Hips rocked slowly against his ass, and Roy swallowed a moan at the sticky hot wetness leaking through Danny’s pajama pants and onto his lower back with every lazy thrust.

“Fuck.”

Danny broke his own spell, knuckles rapping sharply against the edge of the table as he fumbled for the zipper of Roy’s jeans.  Startled out of the sexual haze, Roy straightened and gripped his wrist with the hand currently not occupied keeping his shears from ruining the bustier panel.  It took all of his formidable self-restraint not to drop everything and push Danny against the nearest wall.  While easy enough to play off as joking in front of an audience, the sexual tension that was blatantly obvious in public was nothing compared to what happened behind closed doors and away from cameras.

“I don’t-“

Danny hooked the fingers of his free hand under Roy’s chin and tugged his head back, applying just a hint of teeth under the edge of his jaw.

“Adore…” Instead of admonishing, the name came out in a husky whimper as the person in question nibbled the skin below his ear, stopping just shy of leaving a love bite.

Roy set down the shears and caught both wandering hands before all of the blood from his brain rushed between his legs.

“Can you wait twenty minutes for me to finish?”

There, that was a full sentence.

“But I want you now.”

He didn’t have to turn around to see Danny’s pout.

“Just let me finish cutting this out and I’m all yours.”

The frustrated huff across his spit-dampened neck made Roy’s cock twitch, and he resisted the urge to thrust against the hand still fondling his crotch.  Danny must have felt it though, because his next words sounded smug.

“You sure?”

Roy released his hands and turned halfway, pressing a firm but brief kiss to those pouting lips.

“Twenty minutes.”

Danny stepped back, the swollen head of his cock visible at the waistband of his pajama pants, and Roy wondered if his better judgment should just fuck off.

“Fine…I’ll just go get started without you.”  The sultry smile combined with Danny palming his own erection was a sight Roy carefully stored away as jerk off material for his evenings alone on tour.  Danny’s smile widened when he saw the intense stare.  Satisfied that Roy was watching, he let his eyes drift half closed, raising his unoccupied hand to slowly slide two fingers into his mouth, sucking and moaning sloppily around them.

Roy swallowed hard.  His resolve was weakening, even if he managed to sound calm.  Giving in to Danny every time he was horny was far too dangerous for his self-control.

“I’m serious, I promise I just need to get this done.”

Danny blew him a kiss, tongue darting out to wet his lower lip as he backed out of the room and turned to head down the hallway, late afternoon sunlight catching the curves of his ass emphasized by the thin fabric.  

Blowing out a long breath, Roy pointedly ignored the way his half-hard cock pressed into the high tabletop and picked up his shears again.  Without the physical distraction, it was easy to set his hands working while his mind wandered into the bedroom with Danny.  He pictured him sprawled across the sheets, long legs spread wide.  Roy thought about him digging out the bottle of lube, rubbing the slickness over his cock as he fisted it.  The quiet click he could have sworn was the nightstand drawer had to be wishful thinking, none of which was going to cut the fabric if he didn’t focus.  It wouldn’t take more than ten minutes to finish, and he planned to pounce on Danny early as a reward for behaving.

He made it through two more curved panels before the sound of bare feet on the hardwood floor interrupted him again.

“You’re not making-“

Roy halted mid-sentence as his hips were grabbed and he was spun around against the table, one hand still holding the shears and the other flailing out for balance.  The look on his assailant’s face was determined and aroused, holding him transfixed while a completely naked Danny dropped to his knees.

“Fuck waiting.”

Roy’s jeans and underwear were around his ankles less than ten seconds later.  Danny raised his hand to his mouth, using his teeth to tear open a condom while pinning him in place with fingers splayed over a thigh.   Spitting out the strip of foil, Danny released his leg and gave his cock a firm stroke from base to tip, thumb playing over the head in a way calculated to make Roy see stars.

“You know,” Danny spoke in a conversational tone while he rapidly worked Roy to full hardness with the practiced ease of a longtime lover, “I never was good at following directions.”

He gave Roy a cheeky wink before popping the condom into his mouth and using his tongue and lips to roll it down his length.

“Adore-” Roy lost track of where the sentence was going as wet lips worked their way down his shaft, nuzzling and then nudging his balls aside to lick the sensitive skin behind them.  The slight scratch of stubble against his inner thighs was maddening.  “Fuck.”

“Mmmhmmm….”

Danny curled his tongue around the head of his cock, eyes promising wicked things.  His hand slipped back under Roy’s shirt to tease a nipple, pinching and tugging gently before switching sides to repeat the process.  Roy’s thickness stretched his lips in the most delicious way, and he moaned happily as his cheeks hollowed around the cock filling his mouth.  The air in the room suddenly felt stiflingly hot.

One of Dannys clever fingers stroked that place behind his balls again, teasing just shy of his hole, and Roy gripped the table as his knees buckled.

“-fuck, owww!”

The shears tumbled from his nerveless grasp, bouncing off Danny’s bare shoulder before landing on the floor with a metallic clang.  They both stared at the offending tool for a few seconds before Danny shrugged and guided Roy’s now empty hand to the back of his head.

“C’mon, I know you want to,” he murmured intimately, biting Roy’s hip.  “Fuck my face.”

Permission granted, Roy gave in to the urge to thrust into the welcoming slick heat of his mouth.  Danny relaxed his jaw, letting the tip of his cock hit the back of his mouth before swallowing against it, right on the edge of choking.  His eyes stayed locked with Roy’s, moans vibrating around his cock with every breath.  Wet sucking sounds filled the air, and Roy watched Danny begin stroking his own cock in the same rhythm.  Tension coiled at the base of his spine.

“Fuck yeah, I’m close,” he gasped.

Danny hummed an affirmation, pulling in a long breath through his nose and sucking even harder.

“Gonna come in your mouth…”

As Danny’s eyes slipped closed in obvious enjoyment, Roy forced his own to stay open, teetering on the edge.  Danny opened his mouth a fraction wider and the head of Roy’s cock slipped down his throat just far enough that he couldn’t breathe.

The look of bliss on Dannys face combined with the amount of trust the gesture implied never failed to destroy the last of his control, and today was no different.  Orgasm slammed into him, blanking his vision, and Danny caught his hips with both hands, holding Roy up against the table as he came with a guttural moan.  He held the position as long as possible while Roy’s cock pulsed in his mouth before pulling off to draw in a series of deep breaths interspersed with coughs.

The room slowly came back into focus.  Roy was aware of Danny panting on the floor in front of him, face flushed and eyes watering, lips even more swollen than usual.  After a couple of failed attempts, he managed to pull the condom off his softening cock with shaky fingers, tying and throwing it into the wastebasket meant for fabric scraps.

_Going to have to empty that later._

Too drained to stay standing, Roy dropped to his knees alongside Danny, brushing the messy hair back from his sweaty forehead.

“Your turn?”

The words came out in the low tone Danny privately referred to as Roy’s bedroom voice, husky and rough with sex, and his cock twitched in response.  Roy brushed his fingers aside to give it an affectionate squeeze before cupping his balls.  Danny nodded eagerly.

“Mmmhmmm, please.”

“Got another one?”

With a lopsided grin, he fumbled on the floor next to him until he came up with a second foil packet, tearing it open and rolling the condom over his cock quickly.

“How do you…?”

He didn’t have to worry about finishing the sentence.  Roy evidently understood the vague question, pulling off the sweaty shirt he was still wearing and tucking it under his head as he laid on the floor.

“C’mere.”

It took a moment for his sex-fogged brain to catch on to the invitation, then Danny was moving to straddle Roy’s chest, one knee to either side of his shoulders.  Steadying his cock with one hand, he guided it into his open mouth and stopped when Roy pinched his hip in warning.

Danny reached forward to grab the table for support, his other hand anchoring itself in Roy’s short hair.   He gave a few shallow thrusts, whimpering as a talented tongue slid against his shaft.  

“Can I…?”

Roy rolled his eyes, quirked eyebrow and groan around his cock sounding an awful lot like, “really queen?”

A moment later, the restraining hand moved away from his hip and settled on his ass.  After the unspoken signal that Roy was comfortable, Danny tightened his grip on his hair and pushed in roughly, sliding deeper.

“Fuck, B,” he forced out between thrusts, “fuck, you’re.  So good.  At this.”

Roy’s self-satisfied groan vibrated down the length of his shaft, fingers tracing teasing patterns over his ass and slipping between his cheeks just far enough to send bolts of pleasure racing down his spine.  Settling into his rhythm, Danny’s back arched into a tense curve, fucking Roy’s  mouth with forceful strokes.  

“Oh my god, fuck…fucking love your mouth.  So fucking hot - so hot - when you let me do this.  No one else…just you.”

Roy might have been under him, but it didn’t mean he was passive.  His tongue flicked under the head of his cock every time Danny pulled back, spit-slick lips wrapped tight.  Those restless hands were in constant motion, clutching at his ass, sliding up to play with his nipples.   His balls tightened with every obscenely wet pass over Roy’s swollen lips, moans cut off as his cock thrust deeper.

Sucking Roy’s cock always made him horny, but this was the ultimate thrill, Roy trusting him enough to set his normally dominant nature aside and allowing Danny to use him.  Let him run his mouth without holding it against him later. 

“Fuuuuuuccckkk.  So close.”

(He always joked that a cock down her throat was the only way to make Bianca Del Rio shut up).

A whine escaped on Roy’s next breath, and that was it.  Dannys head fell back as he came, riding Roy’s mouth while lightning shot through his veins.  Roy gripped his ass, forcing his cock as far down his throat as possible, milking out every aftershock of pleasure.

An indeterminate amount of time later, he was dimly aware of Roy discarding the condom, hunched over and still breathing hard.

“My fucking neck,” Roy muttered without real bite, “shit.  And don’t think I missed the part where you tried to finger me.”

Danny offered a rough, noncommittal noise in response.

“Bring the lube next time.” Roy’s smirk was audible.  “And we’ll see.  I need a fucking nap after that,” he continued, apparently unbothered by Danny’s lack of a verbal reply.

Gentle hands coaxed him to his feet, and everything was a little hazy until Roy pushed him down onto the bed.  Those same hands gripped his ankles and heaved his legs around until he was lying amidst the mountain of pillows piled against the headboard.

Roy prodded and tugged until Danny was arranged to his liking, curled against his side and sharing the pillow.

“Night, pussyface.”  Roy’s sleepy whisper was tinged with affection.

The air conditioner kicked on, raising goosebumps on naked skin still damp with sweat.  Danny used his feet to pull the duvet close enough to cover them both, smiling in response to Roy’s appreciative murmur.   He let out a satisfied sigh when a kiss was pressed to his temple and roused himself enough to drape an arm over Roy’s chest.  His fingers idly stroked the warm skin, feeling the rasp of stubble where Roy shaved for Bianca’s infamous cowl necklines.  Nineteen thirties glamour suited her slim figure and seeing the flawless tuck in her clinging gowns always made Danny slightly horny, thinking about how the audiences would react if they only knew what was underneath. 

The sheets rustled quietly as they settled in, smelling of Roy’s soap and the faintest hint of sex.  He could still feel the pleasurable ache in his jaw, and wondered about a second round after they both woke up…

Roy’s breathing evened out in sleep and Danny drifted off to the familiar sound of his soft snoring.


End file.
